The Needs Of The Many
by Senor-Luigi
Summary: being rewritten to inforce plot and fix some problems with flow of story, any feedback helps. PEACE THROUGH POWER!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so if something is out of place, tell me.**

**Disclaimer -****I don't own Pokemon or any aspects of it, unless they come to my house and say "we love your ideas and you can now help in the development of the series." But till then o well.**

**Claimer- ****the Tec mentioned in this chapter is mine and so is the model of the ship so if you use them give me credit (**_Senor-Luigi_** )**

Age of characters:

Ash-17

May Maple-15 (I don't know her last name so I borrowed one)

Max-14

Brock-27

Dawn-14(I guess?)

Now that the basics are covered on to the story

Ask Ketchum has finely won the Sinnoh League and is now on a new challenge on his quest to become the greatest Pokemon Master, he has to challenge the champions in all the region he has participated in, he has all ready won against the Kanto and Joto champions and is on his way to the Hoenn region only with Pikachu.

"Well Pikachu, it been a long time since we traveled alone for some time." Ash said as Pikachu looked at the night sky. He petted his partner on the head to see if he was awake. "kaccc" he replied in acknowledgment. Ash looked around and he knew that they were at least two day walk from any town. Pikachu looked at his trainer and knew that he was in a good

"Lets sleep here for the night buddy, ok Pikachu" Ash got no reply for Pikachu for he all ready already fell asleep. Ash looked up and remembered the night he spent with May three year ago the night before the final battle in the Terracotta contest.

_Flash-back_

He was tired but he couldn't fall asleep all he could think about was tomorrows battle with May, he rolled around in bed till he saw the stary night sky and decide to go out side, he carefully got up to prevent Pikachu from waking up and changed to go out side. As he walked around he found a spot over looking the port and sat down on the grass as he gazed at the sky.

"Are you alright Ash?" came a soft voice. He turned around to see May, in her night gown.

"I 'm fine, thanks for asking." he responded. "I can't sleep so I came here to think about some thing on my mind."

"Really Ash, and what could be on your mind" as she put her hands on her hips. He didn't reply but looked at her instead and stood up and held her hands, may start too blushed. He continued to stare in the eyes of the girl he loved, they started embraced each other as they stared into their eyes moving their faces closer, but right when they were millimeters from kissing, Ash saw what looked like a hole in the sky appear from no were forming a three pointed star.

"What in the world is that?" May turned around to see what it was. Before their eyes a ship started to come out of the gap in the sky. There was like nothing like it, it was about one mile long and had the structure of a building that was on it side. On the starboard side there were two symbols, one was a bird in a circle; the smaller one was strange and had a scorpion tail in the center. But what was caught their attention was that it was going to crash on them.

"ASH, don't leave me!" screamed May as she grabbed Ash and started to cry on this chest. Ash for the first time felt powerless to the fact that they would die, But before the ship hit them there was a blinding light and then their was nothing. Ash was amassed that they were alive but were did the ship go? His mind couldn't come with a answer.

"May it's gone, its aright." she looked at him still crying, 'let's go back, not a word come out of what happened." May nodded her head and fainted to the fact that they almost died. Ash picked her up Bridal style and walked back to the Pokemon Center with many questions that had no answer.

_End Flash-back  
_

Those same questions, they had no answer, there was nothing even recorded on a hole in the sky, as he looked up one last time he continued to think on that event, not realizing that it will change his life for the better.

"At least I won't be alone for long" Then he fell asleep.

**I redid this chapter because it did not make sense to me in the end, now it should be better. oh and i will try to get the next chapter out some.**

**Thanks R&R **

**Your words feed me! Senor-Luigi**


	2. Familiar Grounds and the Unknown

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Pokemon in any way or form**

**Note -****i really didn't describe the ship so forget the Claimer, K**

**Now that I started to write this story it is hard to keep up with with work and soon school, but I will continue to write, if I am doing something wrong plz tell me I will listen. Thanks again **

**I am sorry that I took so long to make this chapter.**

Chapter 2

**Familiar Grounds and The Unknown**

** I**t was early in the morning when Ash woke up, He was refreshed and had one purpose,

To see the girl of this dreams, May.

"Come on Pikachu, If we run we can get to Oldale City before night fall." Ash said as he dashed toward the direction of the city. "Come on! I'll race you down this hill, ha-ha-ah." He continue to run as the electric mouse ran after him on all fours. "Pika-Pikachu " was the reply he got as he turned to see his yellow friend run after him. After running for a long time they came across a small lake that fed into a stream.

"aaaa, this is nice, to view nature undisturbed and peaceful like this, no worries no cam-? Whats wrong man?" Pikachu did not reply for he was in a defensive stance staring at a small object in the sky that was flying over the treetops. Pikachu got tense as it got closer to them. Ash was able to get a catch a glimpse of the craft.

BOOM! The shear force of the wind following the craft hit Ash and throw him in the lake. He wasn't able to scream but grunted to the impact of the fall. Pikachu was able to make a pot-shot at the craft but it took no notice of him and continued on it way.

Ash could not see for he had dirt in his eyes but was using this hands to guide him to dry land. "Pikachu is that you ?" "Dra?"came a reply. Confused he quickly cleaned his eyes and found him self looking straight into the eyes of a tiny Dratini. Seeing that he had open his eyes the Dratini cooed happily and wrapped around his shoulders, He couldn't understand why this baby was acting like this.

After a minute passed by it can to him. "That's it, you think I am your dad. Right little guy?" it cooed again and tried to bury its head in his shirt. After a while Ash realized he was still in the water and waked to dry land and tried to dry off.

"look Pikachu we have a new member of the family"he showed him Dratini, "I wonder, is it a boy or girl? "

"I can help you with that." Ash quickly turned around to see a young boy wearing big glasses.

"You can tell its gender by the shape of the wings on its head, round for girl, pointy for boy. It appears that your Dratini is a female." As he pointed to the wings on its head, he continued to speak, "Then again you would never found out without me or Brock to tell you." he started to grin.

"Max! I can't believe its you, after all these years you are finally starting your own adventure. " Ash was happy to see his old friend but was puzzled that he had found him. "Max, how did you find me out here? I don't tell the media were I am going next because then I wouldn't get any peace."

"It wasn't that hard, after all Pikachu's lightning bolt was like a beacon." Pikachu who was playing with the Dratini looked at Max and greeted him. "It s nice to see you to buddy. "

"Max, Did you see that craft that flew overhead?"

"Sorry Ash, I didn't get a good look at it, but its not like anything made here that I know about."

Ash was silent for a while, then said he had to get to Oldale City before nightfall. "Can I tag along Ash? "

Ash thought for a second and than spoke, "sure Max, it will be like old times."

Max was happy to come, "Hey Ash, May Is back home in Petalburg City if you want to see her again." Max grinned for Ash started to blush a little, Ash knew he had to change the subject if he didn't want to be humiliated by Max.

"So Max haw many Pokemon do you have?" He hoped this would do the trick, Max loved Pokemon and would talk all day about them.

"Me? I have five so far, they are Grovyle, Linoone, Swellow, Kirlia, and a Breloom." Max said with extreme confidence, "They have got to the top four in the Hoenn League, I couldn't ask for better partners." Max said with teary eyes "I did better than you on my first League." Ash laughed at the last comment than they started to exchange stories about the adventures they had when they parted. After a couple of hours passed the baby Dratini woke up and started to cry, Ash didn't know what was wrong until his stomach started to growl.

Max started to laugh and stated that the she was just like Ash, "Ash I have some Pokemon food you can use" he dug through his bag and held out the food to Dratini, she turned her head to face Ash and continued to cry. "Why won't she take the food Ash?"He laughed at Max and told him that she only eats what he gives her, Max started to mumble but was cut of by his stomach. They started to laugh and

saw Oldale City in the distance.

"Finally, we can gets some food Max." Ash said than took of with Pikachu and Dratini still warped around his chest. Max took of to catch up with them and found them already buying food. "I guess its good buy again Max?"

"Sadly so. Where are you going next Ash?"

"I am going to buy some supplies then hit the road again."replied Ash, he was out of everything and need to restock and buy a special present for May, he still didn't know what to get her but was interrupted by Max.

"See you later Ash." as he walked away letting out his Kirlia. Ash waved back then turned to the store to buy the things he needed. After a hour he finally walked into a jewelry store and set down his supplies, Dratini was fascinated with her surrounding and started to wander away. Ash continued looking for the perfect gift. "what do you think of this Pikachu?" Ash pointed to some earrings, Pikachu shock his head in disagreement, He sighed and continued to look.

"Dra ?" Ash turned to see if Dratini was alright, "Whats wrong girl?" Ash walked over to her as she continued to stare at a display box. What he saw caught his attention it was a gold necklace with a sapphire in the middle and rubies on both side getting smaller from the center. Ash knew that it was the perfect gift.

"So, you like this necklace, young man?"said the storekeeper.

"Yes, how much is it?" he replied

"This one would go at about $10,000, But sense you are my fan and it is for someone you truly love, I will sale it you for $2,000." Ash blushed that he found out it was for a girl, after he gained control of this face he said he would buy it. Ash handed over $2'000, and the storekeeper put it in a fancy box and said it was on the house.

Ash left toward the train joyfully completely unaware that a certain boy and his Kirlia saw everything that happened. "Ash is so predicable sometimes, wait till mom and dad get a load of this."

He chuckled at him self and left to spread the news.

**So once again strange ships appear, and someone watched Ash get Mays present. I feel sorry for this guy. Plz R&R Your Words FEED me Senor-Luigi**


	3. Guess who's Back

** Before you Read this please take note that this chapter dose not contain Ash and co, **

**But explains what is going on and starts to revels Team Rockets plan for world domination.**

** I don't have a clue about there ages so I think they would be in their 30s . They stopped following Ash after he won in the Sinnoh cup and were able to start a small branch in the region. They were successful in many robberies and got stronger Pokemon and old Pokemon.(they still suck. ) **

**Disclaimer-****I don't own Pokemon or any branches of them. ****_Warning-_From here on out any technology that is considered not from this world is my own idea, so if you use them give me credit.**

**Chapter 3**

_Guess whose Back_

"Are you sure James?"asked a red haired woman wearing a custom made Rocket uniform.

"Yes, without a doubt in my mind Jesse. That is a ship not from this planet. " He replied, "when I was young my parents made me learn about current and future designs of all ships going to be built. That ship is clearly not of this world, the shape and position of many of its components are out of place."

"Hmmmm, I have to give to James, Jess, he is right on that this is alien, we have been everywhere following those twerps and we never seen something like this." replied Meowth. "Wait! I have an idea to get us in the bosses liking again."

"Tells us Meowth." They replied in unison.

"If that is truly alien technology the boss would have unheard of power, that craft must be armed with some very high powered weapons capable of dishing out major damage. With all that power Team Rocket will be feared in every region an will bow before us." Meowth continued with his vision of Giovanni, "Imagine the boss waking up in the morining and when he looks out the window he see the alien weapons we sent him, he would be able to get anything he wanted and nobody would want get in his way or they would get vaporized, then he will say, Meowth and friends have given me this great gifts from outer space, now they will be rewarded beyond this world to."

"Then their will be promotions and money and all the grub we can eat!" They cheered together.

James cut them of before they could start to day dream."First we need to get some of that tec before we can celebrate." They all nodded in agreement. "Jess, Meowth stay out side and make sure if anybody comes you keep them at bay until I get out. Send Absol on to get me if it gets to hot out here, ok? "

"Right." They said in unison.

Jesse called out Arbok, Seviper, and a Breloom. Meowth checked on their escape helicopter, as James went in the ship. "this ship is surprisingly built for humanoids I wonder what they look like or where they come from?" James said to himself, "i wonder if there is a map somewhere?" as he turned he saw a map of some sort and after checking the hallways he began to study it. Their were two columns of writing, the top was the alien's language, the bottom was in English, after studying the map He found his destination and walked down the hall and faced a armored door with bars across it, on its side was a door pad that lit the area with a dim blue light. "HA, no door can stop me this won't even take me a minute!" James was happily humming to him self as he opened the pad and changed some wires, after a while he received a resounding swoosh sound from the door as it opened.

****************************************** WHEN I CHANGE TO OTHER AREAS I WILL PUT THEIS SO THAT YOU DON'T GET LOST.

Jesse was getting bored doing nothing while they were waiting for James, she started to mumble to her self about the heat when a robbed man appeared from the trees, upon seeing her and her Pokemon near the opened door he threw called out a Flareon.

"What are you doing here? You aren't trying to steal from me because that would be a terrible mistake." he growled.

"We take whatever there is that is rare or powerful, and you will be powerless to stop me." she said as she laughed.

"Oh ya do you want to bet on that opinion?"he replied "then take this, Flareon, use FIRE BLAST!"

"Arbok, use mud bomb! Seviper, use Flamethrower!" she commanded. The attacks collided head on resulting with a explosion that kick up barrier of dust. Jesse couldn't see her opponent but unknown to her he knew exactly were her Pokemon were.

"FLAREON USE SWIFT!" commanded the robbed man. Stars made of energy flew towered her Pokemon but missed as the snake Pokemon dodged them.

"Show your self ."

"Alright take a load of this, Flareon use Iron Tail " Flareon burst threw the dust and smashed his tail on Seviper, it buckled him but he was still in the fight.

"Arbok use wrap than use Fire Fang" Arbok went forward and nabbed Flareon and started his Fire Fang attack.

"Hurry, use Hyper Beam to defend yourself!" Before Arbok could get away Flareon unleashed its beam of energy on its head resulting in Arbok flying into a near by boulder.

"NOOOOOO!"cried Jesse, seeing her first Pokemon unable to battle she recalled him into its pokeball and sent out Absol, "Absol go get James its time to go."

"Sol." with that he went to find him so that they could depart.

Back to James

James was fascinated from the amount of technology in this room, he started to grab some power-cells and then some sort of device that looked like it could come to use, after grabbing odds and ends he came across some weapons of some sort. He took those and saw a computer. "This might give me so answers" he thought to himself, their was only one file in the mainframe so he opened the file and gasped at what he found, thinking quick he he looked for a empty storage device and started to download the information. James found a other computer and saw that it was about the Alien race, he downloaded the info and grabbed a small device that started to translate the writing on the wall.

It read "Weapons / Medical supply and storage."

"Absol" James turned to see it motioning that it was time to leave.

"OK, let me get something first." he said as he grabbed the downloaded information, he saw two displays and took them as well. "Aright, Weezing comeon out!"

"Weezing-Weez" it said as it came to its trainer.

As they came close to the exit the heard the heated battle that was taking place with the robbed man. James saw that Jesse was losing the battle.

"Seviper use flamethrower again" cried Jesse.

"doge it now!"

"Weezing use HYPER BEAM!"

Hearing the command the Man called for his Flareon to move, but was to late, he was sent flying. "Flareee"he cried

"NO! Flareon are you alright?"he asked with concern.

Before it could answer, three Smoke grenades flew towards them allowing Team Rocket to get in the Helicopter and laugh at the sight, maybe next time cump, hahahahahahaha.

He could only watch the get away, after a while he picked up his injured flareon and went in the ship.

James continued to look at the gear he collected and started to translate the the first download. "So James what did you get in their? Find any grub to eat?" asked Meowth.

"No I didn't, I find some rather impressive equipment in their."he replied. "I got 3 power-cells, what appears to be a assassin clocking device, 2 hand guns of some sort, 1 rifle of the same nature, some holographic display units, and some data that I am translating."

Before Meowth could reply Jesse pointed out the window "look the twerps are over there, lets go get their Pokemon."

"NO! If we get blasted off we can lose this stuff and I don't want to scrub floors again."snapped James.

"He's right Jess, plus the twerp with the Pikachu isn't their so its no use anyway." Meowth said "Lets get to the boss."

They nodded in unison and were quiet the rest of the trip.

LATER THAT DAY-

Giovanni sat at his desk waiting for the day to be over with when his pda turned on. "Sir three agents have something to report, sir."

"Send them in" he responded. I hope this is good, he thought.

"Giovanni sir, Jesse and James reporting from the field." the said in unison as they saluted.

"I hope this is good you two."he replied, "what do you have for me?" Meowth came in with a cart with the items they stole earlier that day, when he saw it he became interested.

" What you see on this cart comes from a highly advance race of humans."

"HUMANS? James are you sure?"he said in shocked.

"Yes I am, this tec comes from the Milky Way Galaxy according to the ships computer, I could not believe my self until I checked our DNA, they were the same." James said as calmly as he could, "although this array of power-cells and other supplies is fascinating this is the true winner."James reached for a small device with a bulb on the top he put it on the boss's desk and turned it on. What the saw amassed them two models of some sort materialized out of thin air and under them data on their functions to described the uses of the craft above. What caught the undivided attention was a video of the weapon unleashed on a planet.

After he regained control of his mouth he quickly gave them their next assignment. "You will be sent to the Hoenn Region to start a base, after you are done make our presseins known to the people of Hoenn, you have done well in the past three years don't fail me now."

"Yes Sir. " the threesome said.

As they walked out the office James turned to the boss, "sir, the ship never stays in one spot for long so it will be hard to find." Giovanni nodded and James left.

As they left the headquarters they built they turned their attention to the land of Hoenn. All but one left the same, James was haunted by the power the Ionized Crystalist Cannon, and what he has brought to this world.

**Sorry I took so long to post this, I was sick and couldn't think strait, but I hope that this is good till I post chapter 4.**

** As always I accept all comments and opinions feed me. Thanks Senor-Luigi **


	4. Weapon of Mass Destruction

I must say that this story is going well and thank all of you for adding me to your favorites list. It bothered me when I was trying to sleep that that I didn't explain the power or origin of the Ionized Crystalist Cannon or ICC in the meeting with Giovanni so I hope that this chapter help explain the ICC.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon in any way (question= do they sell stocks? If they do then tell me)**. _Warning- all technology along with the ICC that is not associated with Pokemon belongs to me. _

_Weapons of Mass Destruction._

Somewhere between the Sinnoh and Hoenn Regions-

"James are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"hu, Me? I am fine." James replied. Jesse looked at him and knew that something was bothering her friend.

"James look at me!" She commanded, he slowly turned to see her and listen to what see had to say. "I've known you for years now I can tell that something is bothering you James." she started to talk in a softer tone, James nodded in reply. "you can always tell us whats going on, we will listen."

James looked at his friends and saw that they would listen, he sighed and started to speak his mind. "Its about the information of the ICC we showed the Boss today."

"The ICC? What is that? Meowth asked."

"Its the weapon that we showed he before we left." The video of the planet's surface getting destroyed was fresh it their minds. "That weapon was built to maintain supremacy in time of war. There are only three setting on the ICC, 1- the power to eliminate everything in a 50 mile radius, 2- the power to destroy a country their equivalent to a region, and 3-was the video we saw, the power to destroy a entire hemisphere." James saw their faces in aw and knew what they were going to ask next. "The ICC fires a high frequency of charged ions at high speeds, which is enhanced by a unknown crystal, next it pass through a device called a precise drill marker, after that in is further enhanced by four lasers, finally it passes a ion enhancer and fires. This entire processes takes under 1 second if the weapon is at full alert and battle status." they were shocked, they could not believe what they heard.

"So at full battle alert it could destroy this world in 4 seconds?" Meowth questioned.

"NO, it take one minute to charge before it came fire again." James replied in a gloomy voice.

"SO, it can destroy worlds in 4minutes and 4 seconds big deal, once Team Rocket gets it we will rule this world with out question." Jesse remarked. He looked at his female companion and sighed, she would never understand until it was to late. He managed to smile and looked out the window, they just passed over a beach.

_Somewhere in the Sinnoh Region-_

?; is every thing ready? Good, ships systems at 100%, lifting off. We are going to the Hoenn region activate the world map.

Area located.Said a computerized voice.

?;Ready old friend?

?; Espee!

?;Lets see were those three are heading to.

Unaware to the world, the massive vessel slowly took off and started its clocked flight to the Hoenn region following three members of Team Rocket.

I hope that this gave a small explanation of what they were trying to steal, I felt that this chapter was rushed, the truth will come in time so I ask for patience and remember your words feed me.

Senor-Luigi


	5. Tourist season, again?

**This chapter finally brings us back to ash and co so that we can begin all the fun that is drama and action.;D If you don't know what Pokemon is with the Robbed man their are more clues if you know tell me.**

_Tourist season, again?_

_Somewhere over the Heonn Region-_

?; Looks like we are coming home, were I first met you old friend.

?; On?

?: This is were I landed after I almost crashed on a couple. The same place were I found you as a Eevee**.**

?; Espee!

?;haahhahah, you are funny sometimes.

As the two were laughing the door to the bridge opened and a young female entered. ?; Sorry to remind you but we are out of some critical supplies and you promised to take me to the mall. She looked at her male companion who got nervous, she put her hands on her hips and waited for her answer.

?; ha..ha..ha...? I am sorry we will get everything we need and I will keep my promise. He hesitated a bit. We are in the Hoenn region were do you want to go? He said.

?; Petelburg City! She replied with joy. They just finished remodeling their mall, and we must go their.

?; OK we will go to Petelburg City. He watched his companion jump in joy and did not try to change her mind for he wouldn't win. He turned to the navigation controls and set the location of touchdown about one mile from town in a dense forest.

?; On?

?; And I was here not long ago.

_On the train to Petelburg City-time 7:14._

Ash looked out of the window as he woke up bringing memories of his travels in the Hoenn League and the Battle Frontier.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu said as Ash rubbed his head. He looked at Ash and saw that he was depressed.

"Pika? (whats wrong.)" he asked.

Ash looked at his reflection and sighed. "I'm happy buddy, but I sill can't get my mind of the ship we saw early yesterday." he sighed once more and memories of when he was almost killed when he was with May on the night before they left.

"(Don't worry Ash, its a once in the million that something like this happened.)" Pikachu looked at him and smiled.

He knew Pikachu was right and started to give his ready for anything pose. "Your right what could possibly go wrong?"

"Draaaaaaaa!" This startled Ash that he had forgotten that his Dratini was sleeping. He looked at her and notice that she was going to cry.

"Don't cry girl I'm sorry that I woke you up, now are you hungry? "he waited for a response and she nodded and started to coo happily as Ash looked through his bag for some food he made before getting on the bus early that day. Ash finely found the food and started to give it to Dratini when the Pda came on and said that they would arrive in Petalburg City in five minutes. "Well its almost time guys, are you ready to see a old friend?".

_Later_

"Everyone off, and thank you for using the nonstop trip to Petalburg" the captain of the cabin said as the helped people get off.

Ash was shocked that the city grew twice in size, their was a increase of stores to say the least, of course that May would love. He looked around and saw that seeing may might take a bit longer. "Well guys, I think we better get going." Ash looked at a map and found the gym then found the quickest way there, "ok, I know were to go lets move out."

_Somewhere in the Hoenn mountain range _

James, Jesse, and Meowth were over watching (and working) on their new base in Hoenn, so far they built three helipads and a watch tower, all together they had the helicopter they came in and a new Urban Shock Attack Helicopter Mark II, it was a work of art, it had 4 rocket pods, a grenade launcher to fire a verity of weapons, and two laser. They all wanted to use it but at the moment their was other work to be done.

"I'm going to complete our second objective, I am going to use the USAHM2." Jesse said out loud.

"Dam it, I wanted to use it first" Meowth grumbled.

"Jess, were are you going to attack?" James asked looking up from his charts.

"I'm going to pay Petalburg a little visit." her eyes started to flame and she started to pop her knuckles.

"I wounder what that is all about?" James looked at Meowth an didn't reply, he had a good idea what her motives were. The duo looked at Jesse start the engins. "Jesse remember if it gets to hot out their come back pronto, we don't want to disappoint the boss."Meowth scearmed so that she could hear him. She nodded and start towed Petalburg City, carrying a deadly pay load.

"I'm going to get back at you for all the times the Twerps messed up are plans." she thought, her rage started to grow with every second.

**Man, I almost told you his Pokemon, you should be able to find by now.**

**One thing for sure Ash is never in the best place so far, I smell show down one way or another. Plz keep reading a reviewing if fuels my laze fingers.**

**Thanks, Your words feed me.**

**Senor-Luigi. **


	6. Run, Run for your lives

**I am sorry about the long time before updating, I lost the chapter and had to rewrite it. This time it was my fault, with school and work I will continue to update as soon as possible so please be patient. **

**I have now added a journal entry so that are new mysterious friend is not lost in all the action, that and also explains the high tech. I had to think a little bit about this chapter but now I am done so tell me if its good.: )**

**On to the Story. Oh and the journal is in italics. Disclaimer-we all know the routine. Yes I borrowed some thing s from command&conquer(GDI, and some thoughts from nod. ) [some people believe in ascension,ok ].**

_RUN! Run for your lives_

_part 1_

_Date:164 EX (Exploration Era), Day Nov 9._

_Area- GDI high command, sol system, Earth_

_Commanders Log_

_It was a choice I made for the people, their lives were at stake, I couldn't sand in the sidelines. __My command crew didn't like the idea, they said it could be dismantled here, destroyed and forgotten. I knew the look on their faces, they cared,why not, I fought with these men sense the beginning, sense the galaxy needed us. We weren't as young as we looked, sub-freezing technology had us alive for years. It was about time we died out,, I am old in my mind its my turn to leave,funny that it is on this day its my birth day now , our legacy would continue but its time that we go to the other life._

_**Ascension is near, one vision one purpose... **End Log..._

_Petalburg City_

Ash Ketchum continued to walk the crowded streets of Petalburg with Pikachu on his hat and Dratini on his shoulder. Finding the roads wasn't as easy as he had thought, of course he battled through waves of adoring fans and girls wanting a date or a autograph. After pushing through a other crowed he saw a other map. "I hope we don't ambushed here to buddy." Pikachu only nodded and the out a sigh of relief that their was only one person looking at the map. Ash turned around to see if any waves of fans were following him, seeing that the coast was clear he went to the map.

"Pikaa" Pikachu was still nervous and scared from the last wave of people, Ash noticing that he was jumpy, rubbed his head. "kaaa" Ash smiled and looked at the map to find their current location.

"Excuse me sir, do you know were we are?" Ash looked at the man hoping he was not lost or a other crazy fan. He sighed, ether it was one of those days or the man next to him was lost as he was.

"Hu? Oh, I am sorry I was thinking were to go next." the man finally replied he continued to talk as he turned to face Ash. "we are in the middle of the city, if you take this roa..."

He had finally faced Ash and saw that this was his of traveling partner, Ash who was puzzled looked at the man before realizing who it was. " Brock?"

"Right on, man. How have you been?" Brock replied.

"Me, I am fine so what are you doing here?"

"Me? I am here to get some things my relatives asked for." Brock hoped that his lie worked, for Max called him last night and told about Ash getting something for May when he was at Oldale town.

"Really, that is nice of you to come all this way to get them a present." he felt Pikachu get tense and Dratini started to tighten her grip on him. He turned right on time to see a wave of people run toward him, he sweat dropped "its time to go Brock."

He turned to see why he wanted to leave so fast, after regaining his senses he urged ash to follow him. "Hurry Ash! Come this way I know a shortcut that we can use to hid from them." Brock watched as Ash hurried to catch up as he thought to him self. "Good everything is going according to plan, I hope May didn't go far or this would have been for nothing." the breeder chuckled to him self as he watch his companion catch up and start to exchange stories of their travels. After a while they finally came to a "quiet" and "peaceful" street, Ash was dead tired from running from fans finally relaxed, he looked around the area when he saw her.

"May!" the girl turned to see who had called her name only to see Ash.

"Ash? Is that really you?"she replied, he nodded in acknowledgment, overfilled with joy she ran so fast that she would of put a ponta to shame. Before they were in arms reach a near by building exploded, sending debrie everywhere.

"BOOM" a billboard of the cities idol, Norman, went up in flames followed by screams and people running away.

"RUN, Run for your life!" someone screamed followed by a light post falling. Ash turned to see what was causing all the commotion. What he saw as not very good, this was not his day. The Rocket attack helicopter (yes its team rocket's they have a big red "R" on a gray ship its not hard to see.) was terrorizing the city. Although Team Rocket was unheard of here, that apparently change in the last 4 years.

"Boom, Kaboom" two more missiles found their mark on a near by building causing it to collapse on its self. The helicopter turned to the crowed and fired small objects at them landing in front and behind them. After they hit the ground they flashed brightly and let out a high pinched noise that was disorientating even in the distance. Then it fired 2missiles at the crowed, seeing this Ash took the initiative.

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt on those missiles!"

"Pika-Chuuu" Pikachu targeted the warheads and was able to destroy one of them, the other was knocked off course an detonated in the sky, the helicopter turned to see were the thunder-bolt came from, upon seeing ash it stayed still before firing a salvo of missiles. Pikachu fired at the incoming warheads only to destroy two and caused one to slam into a building, two remained and weren't taking their time to say hi.

"Blaziken, use fire blast on those remaining missiles!" some one shouted. Ash saw the fire blast hit both missiles creating a cloud of dust. He turned around to see May with her Blasiken at her side, the fire in her eyes was present and unforgiving, He joined her side and tuned to see the enemy was still their. Seeing them still alive it fired flash bangs around them causing them to run for their own lives. The confusion on the street was unbelievable, people were screaming and pushing each other out of the way, they ran into each other trying to get in building that could withstand attacks. debrie was everywhere, in the confusion May tripped on something and grabbed a girl in the process bringing them both down, Ash turned and grabbed both girls while running to a near by trench.

"Thanks Ash" May said. He smiled and turned to see if the other girl he had grabbed was ok.

"Uh, what the the world is the meaning of this. All I wanted to do was get some medicine and other supplies so that later I could go to the mall but Nooooo, we just had to get attacked." she said in a angry tone. Ash was able to get a good look at here for the first time, She had long hair and had small glasses, she was wearing a tight t-shirt that showed the curves and how developed her body was, and she wore blue jeans and hiking boots. But what caught his eye was that her hair was silver. Ash finally put him self together.

"Are you alright?" The girl looked at him before answering.

"Me? I am fine, but this is wrong." she finally said. "Do know how is attack the city?"

Ash look over the trench careful to keep his head down only to see the helicopter flying around firing lasers at the city. "They are called Team Rocket, they use Pokemon to do their evil biding."

At the name of team rocket May turned her attention to ash, "What! Team Rocket its attacking the city! Oh when I get my hands on them I am going to make them wish the were never alive." the fire in her eyes were like cannons firing without end. "Of all the things they could do this is the lowest of the low." she was about to jump out of the trench when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turn around to see that Ash was trying to stop her from leaving the trench, his concern was present in his eyes. To everyone's amusement she calmed down and started to cry in his arms at the fact that they were powerless to do anything.

"Pikaaa!" Ash turned his attention to Pikachu and saw that he was pointing with his paw at a very fast and familiar plane firing a salvo of missiles. He hoped that it was their to help or there lives might end.

_Before the attack.  
_

_One mile in the forest from Petalburg._

The ancient hall of the massive ship was that of a grave, silent, undisturbed. The only noise was that of a young man putting armor on, he stopped and looked at the helmet remembering everything he went through, the battles, the sieges, the past life. He turned to see his pink companion he petted his head and was responded by him cooing. After a while he put his helmet on and picked up a pokeball containing a Umbreon, he looked around the ancient ship and sighed.

"Espe?"

"Oh, its nothing, I thought I would never have to put this on aging." he replied to his faithful companion. Being satisfied with his answer he turned and walked to the region radio. "Sarah, whats with all the chatter on the radio?" .

"Their is a attack on one of the cities here." a small holographic woman materialized.

"What! Can you tell which one?"this caught his undivided attention, his friend when out to get some supplies.

"Let me see were the distress is coming from." she looked at the screen in front of her and watched it as data flowed across her "Body". "Ah,, the attack is at Petalburg, there is a unidentified helicopter firing on the city."

"Can you Identify it from here Sarah?" he looked at the monitor and saw the bands on full alert,the police was on red alert and all stations were active. "this is going to make things harder than needed" he thought.

"No and yes I can't tell from here, but I can hack into the city main frame or fly the cruiser to sub-orbit." she looked at him and saw that he was in distress through the dark blue face screen on the helmet.

"Dam-it, this won't work " he smashed his hand in the wall, the ringing o metal hitting armor rang for a minute. "Is the Banshee ready?"

"The Banshee! Of all the ships in the hanger why that one? Why not your other ships or a walker?"

"Three reasons, One walkers are to slow for something like this. Two There a small possibility of technological contamination with the Banshee, And Three Its a cool fighter."

She shook her head at her friend and sighed "its ready as will all the things will be for years to come."

He looked at her and left to the hanger, as he past the ion hatch he stopped for a split second and looked at it remembering the first successful test. Remembering what he was doing he ran through the doors of of the hanger. The Banshee was a older ship, built during the first conflict war in his galaxy, armed with dual plasma cannons and upgraded with missile pods it could go head to head with most modern fighters, it was of strange design, it was built in a crescent like shape that would strangely defiy the laws of air.

Opening the the door to the controls he entered the activation code for the hanger door and went in the Banshee. "All systems go, Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am" Sarah apired on the ships hologram, "I can scan the ship at one thousand feet for you."

He looked at her and nodded, he turned the fighter on and started the engines, after they warmed up a little he flew ont the hanger a flew toward Petalburg city.

"Warning, Enemy ship detected. " the fighters alarm went of.

"Its a Urban Shock Attack Helicopter Mark II its armed with tw.."

"SHUT-UP Sarah, I know the specs." he was annoyed right now and didn't want to be bothered with weapon stats

She looked at him and knew that he was concerned about Jasmine. "sorry about that, I forgot about her." He looked at her before recognizing her apology

"Their it is, lock on the missiles." after he was locked on he fired a salvo and hit the thrusters zipping in front of the helicopter, behind him a deadly line of warheads approached.

Jesse was shocked at the fighter that flew in front of her, but came back to the real world at the missile alarm, She turned as fast as she could and fired at the warheads destroying them all then turned to see the fighter, she fired 4 missiles at it and watched as it dodge them and destroy them with its primary weapons. It turned to face her and fired, wasting no time she went into a steep dive and pulled up before hitting the ground and fired her lasers.

"Dam they are good " he could not believe that he missed the USAH2, he turned just as one of the lasers hit his shields, he immediately turned and fired two missiles and went into a 6G right turn. Jesse flew sideways and fired a missile to counter them, it exploded and destroyed one and the other flew into a building that was behind her, The fighter turned and fired at her as she returned fire.

"shit, stop firing at me so I can take you out you bastered." he turned and flew above the main street and looked at his warning indercater that 2 missiles were after him. Looking around he did what no sane pilot would do, he flew under a 10 foot bridge, the missiles hit it and the bridge collapse on its self.

"Mustof got it" jesse said to her self as she looked at the explosion, then her smile went upside down, "What-the-fuck" she was furious that her opponent was unscathed. Before she could fire her tail fin was hit. "Alert,Alert,Alert" She looked at her hull stats and saw that see was yellow on the back engine. She turned to see the Twerps out of hiding and issuing orders to attack. Thinking quickly she remembered Meowth's words "If it gets to hot out their come back pronto" and for the first time she left without a fight.

"Good with that out of the way I can get what I needed here" he looked out the cockpit and saw that some kids used their Pokemon on the Helicopter and scared it of, he turned to the ancient warship and flew over the tree tops. "Are you ready to take over Sarah?"

"I am, after you jump I will head to the ship without disturbing the area."

"That's good, I will connect to you on the com channel." looking out the window the opened the door and waited for the right moment be for he jumped on the tree, his landing was harsh and after he checked his supplies, he turned his radio on and walked toward Petalburg city.

__

At the Petalburg Park.

  
Ash looked around at the damage done by team rocket and turned just to see may tackle him in a hug. "Oh, Ash thank you so much, I wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for you." May squeezed harder not realizing that she was taking the air out of him.

"May...can't...breath" May looked at him before realizing what see was doing, she let go and blushed a deep red and covered her face. Ash smiled and turned to see the silver headed girl walk over to them.

?: "Thank you for getting me out of their, I thought I was a goner"she held out her hand for a hand shake.

"You are welcome, My name is Ash, and this is May." he shook her hand and tuned to see a emergency crew work on a building. May took this as a perfect time and looked at the girl that said "this is my man so back of and find someone else." the girl returned the look with one that said "I don't want him I am guest saying thank you, he is all yours." May only nodded and Ash returned his attention to them.

"The name is Jasmine, its nice to meet you guys,"

"Its nice to meet you too. If you want we can get lunch together if that is alright?"

"Sure, that is a good idea, but first I need to take this stuff back, I will meet you here in a hour."Jasmine said as she turned to the direction of the path the fighter went.

They waved good by and went to see if everyone was alright.

**Thats it for part one. Again I am sorry about the late update, remember I will respond to all questions. Plz R&R Your words feed me.**

**Senor-Luigi **


	7. Run, Run for your Lives, part2

**Hi their once again, sorry for the timing on the update but school is time consuming (and work). I am grateful that you all read and add me to your favorite list. I notice that some of the wording is messed up on chapter 1 so I will fix that after I finish this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon in any way or form or EA in any way, I'm just some guy writing a story **

_Run, Run for your lives(part 2)_

_GDI commanders log..._

_Date-164EX/10 November_

_Area: Sol system; earth, on the GDI Darth-Luigi_

_They were happy and sad, I could not blame them in a few hours I would be dead to them whether I lived the jump or not. I could not ask for better friends or comrades, as we to talked about our lives and battles while we were at the farewell party, I only could laugh as they continue to joke around and make a big deal about future events, they were acting like we were 15 again, the memories they brought where of happy times when we could sit back and relax, when we were at peace. Before the final cheers and good-by we looked at the place I would call home for the rest of my life, a Universe class ship armed with the all powerful ICC, a weapon that would be used for all the wrong reasons. They gave me more than a life time supply of technology and supplies for some reason, and I would never find out why but I would miss them dearly. They were truly my friends and they would remember me for who I was._

_End Log..._

The sun was baring down on the forest, the trees swayed in the wind causing the shadows to dance on the ground; if one were to walk here they would feel safe, calm, and happy. The warm aroma of flowers in the air would calm the mind and no one would of known that earlier that the area was under siege. To the untrained eye the place was peaceful and in harmony, but the eye would does not always tell the truth. Deep within the shadows there was life, life in that a humanoid shape moved like a dark vapor speeding under the cover of the shadows. It did not seem to touch the ground but hover over the landscape. It moved toward Petalburg city only to stop when a young silvered hair girl passed by, she stopped and looked at the shadow and only nodded and glared at it before heading into the forest.

Seeing that she was unharmed and well, it lifted his spirits up, though the look on her face reminded him that he would have to go shopping with her later, something he would not enjoy than. Turning his radio on, he tuned to the channel the A.I would be on, "Sarah, are you their?" he waited a little bit before a reply came though.

"Sorry, I was having a hard time sorting out everything in the band." she replied. "Do you want the report on the attack?"

"That's a good idea, can you also give me a map of the police compound Sarah?"

Instead of a reply data scrolled down his visor showing the damage and casualty report.

Petalburg City; Hoenn

Damages/collapsed-2, unstable-9, moderate-7, low-21; cost of damages 728,432.94

Injures/ emergency-1, high-3, mild-5 , low-58; total 67.

Power levels=32%

Water distribution=74%

All emergency teams deployed. End

He looked at the data and sighed, he felt bad for all the damage done, part of what he did. Like a shadow he went around the wall surrounding the police building, slipping undetected to the back door. He could not believe the simplicity of infiltrating the the headquarters of the police, then again the noise near there was nearly unbearable, the construction crews were getting the rubble out of the way and rebuilding the fallen and damaged structures, the police were issuing orders and recording all damage done, and reporters were getting interviews of everyone that witness the attack in the beginning and tried to find out who defeated it. Any power was sent to emergency structures, making all but the safety lights work. "This is better than I thought." He looked at this Pokemon, "now go and clear the way with hypnoses."

His Umbreon nodded and went in the hallway that led to the mainframe, after a second all that was heard was a soft cored of flesh hitting the ground, Umbreon poked his head and nodded with a resounding "Umb" (clear)

"Good this wasn't hard at all" he smiled at he partner as he slowly walked over the body's on the ground. "And I was worried they entire time that we would get caught, ha" he said under his breath, still afraid that if he made any noise someone might wake up. Slowly opening the door he saw the mainframe and got to work.

__

In the Petalburg park.

"May, did you see Brock earlier? "Ash asked.

"Sorry I didn't see him at all, why? Did you see him today?" she looked at him confused.

"Really? We were walking together right before the attack! We must of separated in the caouise. " he stated as he stud up.

"Ash calm down, he is bound to pop out of no where with all the jennies around." Ash stopped and started to think, then he burst out in laughter.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! You are totally right, now I guess it's best to what until he shows up." he sat down and gazed at the sky thinking on what to do. Pikachu fell asleep near Ash as he petted him on the head, and Dratini went to May and feel asleep on her lap. May continued to glance at Ash as she wondered what was on his mind, and the same was on Ash's mind.

Suddenly the silence was broken "Stop Him!, Don't let him get away!" Everyone turned and saw a suited man with a Umbreon running from a police officer. They looked at each other than the positioned themselves in the way of the mans path. The man slowed down and looked back at the officers, they were on the other side off the park and were trying to catch their breath.

"Look, I don't know what you are up to,but it ends now" they said in unison. The man looked at them and was apparently surprised at their motivation, but they could not tell what his expression was, it was hidden behind the mask.

He looked at them a moment then he spoke "I'm really sorry for this, but I have no time for this, in the end it will help us all." They were shocked at his words, but weren't able to act. "Umbreon use hypnoses on them Now!"

Ash couldn't stay up and started to fall, watching him flee in the forest, in the same direction as their new friend went, Jasmine.

**Ya, I know that this chapter was short but the events in the next chapter wouldn't match the name, thanks to all that read the story, it really motivates me. **

**Senor-Luigi**


	8. Shadows in the Wind

**I thank all of you that read this story, and with only 7 chapters, it has gathered 1211 hits! That's good for a beginner so thanks to all that read. This chapter just covers the suited mans intent and sets up the confrontation with ash, co, and our hidden friend. (Plus I am getting tied of calling him a robbed man or in armor.) so ya here we go, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer-****i don't own pokemon in any way or form, or EA. So that covers it. And I like pie (random.)**

_Shadows In The Wind_

_GDI commanders log..._

_Date-164X/ 11November._

_Area: slip-space nod, sol system,_

_On bored the Universe class ship- Galatia_

_Recording of sub-space jump._

"_All systems go, commander, the core is at full efficiency"_

"_Good activate the Tri-Ion stablelizers." _

"_Activating Tri-Ions, ready to fire on your command sir!" _

_I looked around the bridge; it never changed in its span of 2 centuries, still old, still ancient, but still ready for more. I took my set in the captain's chair and looked at the view screen, "it's been a honor to serve and fight by your side. My friends I thank you for everything we shared together, live long and . . . . prosper." They waved their hands and saluted. _

"_Good-by, old friend we will remember. All ways"_

_Tears started to fall in my eyes as I said the words of separation, "Sub command, Fire!" _

_Point of view -observer A8Z._

_The massive war vessel waited as the sub nod activated, three Ion beams fired in the center of the gate, then the hole that was known as sub-space became something else. The once former circle be came a three pointed star, it seemed as it was two-dimensional, looking through it one could see a tunnel leading to nowhere, after the gate was stable the Galatia used its own sub-space drive and set the location of arrival but it was finally set when the ship warped in, and the gate collapsed in a magnificent light._

_End video recording..._

_Statist report- GDI Galatia MIA, GDI supreme commander-Michael-MIA_

_...End..._

_At the Petalburg park_

"Ash? Ash are you there?" a voice called him from the distance. "Tell me that he will be alright Officer Jenny."

"I'm not sure, they were hit by a hypnoses, who knows how long it will take for them to wake up?" the voice continued. "But they sure look cute like that, hey Brock, are they a couple?"

"Uuuh, I am not sure. Oh wait they are waking up!"

Ash started to stir around, waking up May and his Pikachu. "What, Brock is that you?"

"ya, its me, you have been out for about five minutes dud, but other than that your fine."

Ash finally recalled what happen and filled with concerned stud up fast, without knowing that May was on his shoulder. "Thump, Ow! What was that for? I was having a great dream." May leaned against the tree with a hand on her hip.

"May the man put us to sleep and went in the same direction as that girl went!"

"What! Oh no that can't be good" she stated, her eyes turned to the officer in front of us. "What? Why were you chasing him?"

she replied "he was on the stations main frame copying data down, and he nocked out the men in there the same way as you guys"

Ash's curiosity perked up. "what did he get in the mainframe?"

"He copied all information on Team Rocket, charts on land-formations, and radar images." she said as her wiki-talkie stated to buzz. "i have to go, be safe now." then she left.

"Ash, we should go find Jasmine, she could be in trouble." May said as she turned to the forest. "Ash are you coming?" He turned and ran after her, thinking about what he just heard and what he saw before he passed out, a strange symbol with a scorpion tail in it, was on the man's right sleeve.

_In the Forest_

_Five minutes after entering._

They stopped to catch their breath after running, "How far do you think we ran May?" Ash said while he leaned against a tree.

"I am not sure, but we need to keep going forward Ash."she replied signaling that she was ready to run again.

"ready May?" he looked at her. She nodded and they ran deeper in the forest.

"May., we need to slow down a little, it is starting to get dark and a fog is coming in." he turned to see her staring at a group of bushes, "May? What are you looking at?"

She pointed and than started to look around like crazy. "I just saw something move around like crazy, like a shadow."

"Its nothing May, come on we need to hurry." Ash waited for may to walk to his side.

"Chuu" Pikachu said as he lowered his ears and looked around, he saw Dratini looking around, but unlike him, she was interested in her surroundings. As they continued to walk in the dense forest they saw shadows move and they started to believe they were being watched. Then they walked into a clearing.

"Ash we sure did walk a long way." she said as his Dratini looked around.

Ash was about to respond when they heard something move in the grass. They stared at the sorce of the noise get tense with every passing second.

"Vee?" a small eevee poked its head out from the grass, seeing Ash and May it walked out and sat in front if them and looked at them with curiosity.

"Oh, look its just a baby eevee, its so cute that I must catch it." May took out a poke-ball and threw it with all her might. The eevee jumped and send the poke-ball back to may using its tail. "What? It didn't go in the ball?" looking at it she saw it mocking her and her rage started to build as she prepared to throw it again. Then they heard noises all around them, the fog that was in the air vanished reviling to them that they were surrounded by all the evolutions of eevee and their family, a Espeon wlked up to them and started to growl at them as the orb on its head glowed.

Ash couldn't move and saw that may was stuck to, Dratini, was wrapped around their arms, and Pikachu was on his shoulder, they were held by the Espeon and saw the massive Ship right behind them.

?; So you tried to take my pokemon, well thats not going to happen. A man appeared and took his place next to his Espeon, "Wait your that same couple from the park, what brings you here?"

**yep, thats it for now, if you have any questions feel free to email me, thanks again to all that read this story I look forward to reading you opinions.**

**Senor-Luigi**


	9. First Contact? Nope

**So after taking time to seek enlightenment I have returned to civilization(no really) but I'm back and ready to role. Finally we have my choice of moving it from a action to a sci-fi, why you ask? Two reasons,; One its my story I have that power; Two action makes people expect lots of it and sci-fi covers a lot of things Adventure, Action, mystery, and drama into one category. So its easier on me (kinda).**

**I found out some thing that might shock many of you but has no relevance to this story , in star wars, Yoda's original name in the scrip was actually "Buffy"! Imagine that, crazy hu?**

**Disclaimer- we all know the routine, just a guy writing a story, no affiliations with Pokemon. **

_First Contact? Nope._

_Unknown entry; log entry, MIA_

_Date;Unknown_

_Area; somewhere in subspace._

_On bored the Galatia._

_He looked around the vessel, his eyes set on the view screen in front of him, his ship, still in sub-space was surrounded by a tunnel of magnificent lights and colors. He was watching the with great interest, the 65 year old man by body was fascinated by the display of colors, he smiled at the thought when his team made the first jump. He was relaxed and for the first time in decades, at peace._

"_Sir, there seems to be a disruption up a head." said a computerized voice_

"_What? When will it pass us Sarah?" he looked pissed of at her, disrupting his peace, "it can't be that bad now?"_

_Realizing hes pissed him off she looked down; afraid "actually its a unknown charge in energy." he turned and looked at her, her small holographic figure glowed a dark purple, as she continued she started to look back at him, "it anomaly will hit us in 7 minutes and 45 seconds."_

"_hummm? Sarah turn on the deflectors and the polarized shields."_

"_Understood, but with all do respect why the polarized shields?"_

_He smiled at her last comment, she was supposedly the smartest AI ever built, but her personality confused him at times. "If the disruption is energy based the polarized shielding will protect us sense we can't activate the main shields in sub-space" _

"_I know that!" she slapped her face as she mumbled about something he couldn't hear, turning his head he looked at the timer, 3 minutes till impact._

_They waited as the ship drew closer to the anomaly came closer until they met, the ship shock a little but other than that, everything was holding. As they came close to the end, a blot of energy flew across the screen violently shaking the ship. Then all he saw was a bright light and felt energy coarse through his body._

"_ug, what happened?" he felt strange, and started to get to his feet._

"_While you were sleeping we passed through the disruption and we are 21 minutes from exiting from sub-space." she looked at him as he struggled to get to his feet, she waited till their eyes met before speaking again "You know Michael, your really cute at your age." _

_He didn't get what she meant for a while but when he saw his reflection every thing started to make sense._

_He was 15 again...End Log_

_In the forest_

?; So you tried to take my Pokemon, well that's not going to happen. A man appeared and took his place next to his Espeon, "Wait your that same couple from the park, what brings you here?" He was confused, but still wore the armored suit. He was impatient with them and asked again "I ask again what brings you here?"

Ash saw May trying to speak, but all he could hear was muffled by the bond holding them. Ash tried to move and knew that they were stuck, then he tried to answer him. "an't spek."

He looked at Ash trying to decipher what he heard, than he finally realized that his Espeon's psychic was preventing them from talking. "Hey can you let them talk buddy?" His Espeon nodded and the orb on its head started to dim. Ash felt the bond holding them start to weaken, he turned his head to face May and saw that she was PISSED.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO ASK US QUESTIONS YOU THIEF!" May was furious with the man, and was trying to break free of the bond. "Why don't you set us free so I can teach you a lesson."

"Don't call me a thief, girl!" he responded, he looked at Ash wondering if the girl would do all the talking. " if anything you are the thief trying to take my baby eevee away." as if on cue, the eevee appeared out of nowhere and sat down in front of May, mocking her. She turned to look at it seeing it roll around in the ground and playing with a leaf, it stopped and looked at her. The man looked at it and walked over to pick it up and carry it back. Ash turned to Pikachu and told him using eye contact to unleash a thunder on his command, he nodded and waited for the signal.

"We know you took something from the police station." He stopped and turned around and set the tiny eevee down as a older one came and took it away, before nudging against his Espeon.

He turned his attention back to Ash and May, "So, you are going to arrest me or are you just going to leave?" he looked at his Umbreon and it came over looking at May struggle to break free.

"Let me go, AARRRRRR" May was screaming to the top of her lungs now, he turned to his Umbreon.

"You know what to do." and then he started to walk away. May started to move like crazy and was trying to break free so that she could attack him, Ash took this as the perfect opportunity.

"Pikachu, THUNDER!"

Pikachu wasted no time "PIKA_KCHU!" electricity flew every were and startled all the Pokemon there, releasing them from the bond, as Ash took May by the hand to find cover he saw the armored man get hit by Pikachu's thunder. He wasn't shocked, right on impact a semi transparent wall of light took the impact causing the man to fall to his legs, there was static surrounding him, getting up he turned around.

"Thats it! Umbreon get them!" still startled he gets up and shakes his head and turns to face Ash and May, he moves closer ready to attack. "now use tackle!"

Ash responded quickly. "Pikachu, counter with quick attack."

"Quick, dodge and use Dark pulse" Pikachu was about to hit his opponent, when he side stepped him and fired a pulse of negative energy.

"NO, Pikachu!" Ash's voice was riddled with concern for his companion. "Can you still fight?"

Pikachu got up and posed for battle. Seeing that he could still fight he issued his next move. "Finish this now! VOLT TACKLE!"

"Umbreon, what til..." he started.

"What the hell is going on here!" everyone turned their heads to the direction of the voice. Ash saw his opponents Pokemon stop and stood next to him.

"Jasmine!" they said in unison. "What you know her too?" they went again.

She turned to Ash and May "Oh, hi guys." Ash and May settled down a little and replied with a wave. Then she turned around. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he moved back a little holding his hands up.

"I was only protecting this guys kid." he pointed to his Espeon. "Thats it so calm down."

"REALLY, so it took all your Pokemon to do that, I don't buy it Michael" she stared him down.

He sighed and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders he talked to her in a soft voice. After exchanging words he turned and when inside the massive ship. Jasmine turned and walked over to talk with Ash and May. "Sorry about that, he is very protective about the little ones." she knew what they were going to ask and continued, "wait until he comes back and he will explain everything."

Ash calmed down and started to look at the ship in front of them, it was bigger than he thought and he saw two symbols that were very familiar, he couldn't remember were though. The door to the ship open and a boy about his age came out followed by a Espeon. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away." he chuckled a bit before holding his hand to greet them. "the names Michael, don't worry I will answer all your questions."

Ash shock his hand "My name is Ash and this is May" may looked at him and nodded.

"So Ash, are you guys going out?" he asked

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you guys have been holding hands ever sense I saw you." he replied pointing to their hands. Ash looked down and saw that they were holding hands, May pulled her hand away and turned her head in a attempt to hid her blush. Michael looked at their reaction smiled a bit, "alright, lets head back to the city, and I will tell you my reasons for my actions". Jasmine went up to him and they all walked together, so that they could listen.

**So that's it for chapter 8, I had to really think on this one and started to have writer's block, but I got over it so thanks for reading and plz R&R Senor-Luigi**


End file.
